Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic web page generation, and more specifically, relates to web server systems that generate web pages using data obtained from one or more services.
Description of the Related Art
The task of dynamically generating a requested electronic document, such as a web page, commonly involves the generation of service requests to one or more services. Typically, these services are implemented on server systems that are separate from the web server system that assembles or “renders” the web page for transmission to the browser. As the services respond to the service requests, the web server system incorporates the service data into the page, typically according to a template that specifies the page's layout. The rendered page is then transmitted to the requesting web browser for display.
One problem commonly encountered by web site designers is that some services tend to have relatively long response times, potentially resulting in long page load times from the perspective of end users. A service's response time may be long as the result of load conditions, network latency (especially if the service is remote), the quantity of computation required to generate the requested data, and other factors.
To address this problem, a web page may be designed such that the data requested from the relatively slow service is placed near the bottom of the requested page. With this approach, the web server can begin to transmit the requested web page to the user's computer before the relatively slow service returns its data, and then send the remainder of the page when the service request is complete. While this approach may reduce the page's perceived load time, it may be unacceptable to a web page designer who wishes to display the service data at a more prominent or relevant location on the page.